Titles (Dream House Days)
Titles Titles boost a tenant's quarterly income. Tenants do not acquire titles automatically - they obtain them from advice requests you successfully grant them. Things to keep in mind: *There is no limit to how many titles a tenant can get. They still have to pass the random roll for a request and it gets harder as they get more titles. *No matter how much extra income a tenant gets, wealth is capped at $99.9K and only the wealthiest tenant pays the rent, so once even Homemaker provides this much, unless you really want more titles, this is not recommended. *You obtain a Gold Scratch Card each time a tenant successfully acquires a job-related title (up to 66 free GSCs per tenant). *Only one tenant requires 10 titles to unlock the tenant-specific trophy. Start with high income boosts (use the below table). Love advice *A tenant asking for love advice will have their full name displayed in yellow in the taskbar. This helps you tell the difference between love and life advice. *Love advice never expires and can be retried immediately if the tenant fails. Rerolling, as such, is optional. *Love advice costs 5 RP. Extra love advice can be given twice (gift and meetup location) for varying amounts of RP and tickets (never use tickets!) - always give the best advice you can with available RP. *Base chance depends on tenant charisma plus a large random amount. This effectively means tenants with very low charisma can still easily ace even a pick they have zero hearts with. *Hearts affect the bonus the tenant gets with their pick (up to +25% chance for a perfect relationship). Life advice *Life advice is asked if conditions are met and tenants pass a weighed random roll. The advice requests disappear at the end of the year, if another tenant was asking for the same kind of advice this year or if there are too many pending tasks. Up to two life tasks can be taken in one day (same or different tenants). *Life advice costs 10 RP. Extra life advice can be given for 8 or 15 RP (random). *Base chance depends on tenant stats and/or related hobby proficiency. There will be 1, 2 or 3 treasure chests with RP inside (random) and 2 or 3 hurdles to cross. If a tenant fails a task, they can try again for 2 tickets. If the odds are high or only a single hurdle is left, this is recommended, especially for job tasks. *You can reroll for higher by tapping "Back" (the 10 RP will be spent each time you reroll). You always get a chance at a 15% option, but you will only get a chance at a 25% option if there is no 5% option included. The 25% option guarantees success with maxed base (80%). *A tenant does not have to be specialized in a hobby to take on a hobby life task. Contrary to what the game states, they also don't have to master it (around 50.0% is enough to trigger the random roll, though the odds of it happening seem to be be lower). *For job-related tasks, tenants only need to have the job as their current one at the time they roll the task. This potentially allows them to get a roll at another task by changing jobs (unless they already have the title or reached their yearly cap).